Les Yeux du Chasseur
by Knut Shepard
Summary: Suivez le parcours du chasseur de prime laissant derrière lui des soldats de la Marine incrédules avec dans leurs cellules des pirates indemnes. Parti à la recherche de l'homme qui a détruit sa famille, il n'a qu'un objectif : lui ôter la vie. / Presque uniquement des O.C., pas de Mary-Sue. Rated T pour la violence et le langage.
1. Prologue

Bien le bonjour! Une NDLA très rapide pour d'abord vous remercier d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfiction, qui est ma toute première sur ce site, vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et vous dire que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi va ressembler mon rythme de mise à jour de cette histoire! J'essaierai de faire le plus vite et régulier possible, mais on sait jamais.

\- Knut

Disclaimer: One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Les Yeux du Chasseur - Prologue**

 _Mizu Mizu Journal, n° 436_

 _Le Chasseur aux Yeux Bleux a récidivé, pour notre plus grand bonheur._

 _Une nouvelle fois, l'impensable s'est produit. Le capitaine pirate Gustav, dit « Le Guépard », qui, durant son séjour à Water Seven, avait fait cinq blessés graves et avait soudainement disparu, laissant son équipage derrière lui,_ _a refait surface de manière inattendue. Il s'est rendu de lui-même à la base de la marine de l'archipel de Sabaody pendant la nuit, accompagné du mystérieux chasseur de prime. Le pirate ne présentait aucune trace de violence apparente et s'est laissé arrêter sans résistance._

 _« C'était incroyable », relate l'un des soldats présents lors de la scène. « Le pirate est entré de son plein gré et a tendu les mains pour qu'on le menotte. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, de toute ma carrière de marine. »_

 _Le chasseur de prime était vêtu, selon les témoignages, d'une tenue entièrement noire qui dissimulait presque l'intégralité de son corps, gardant son identité secrète. « Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles », raconte un autre soldat._

 _Selon les témoignages des 15 marines présents sur les lieux de l'action, le chasseur n'a pas prononcé un mot durant la rencontre, se contentant de « tendre la main pour réclamer la prime »._

 _« Il y a bien un truc étrange qui s'est passé », ajoute le soldat. « Juste avant qu'il parte, le pirate a interpellé le chasseur. Le chasseur a fait un geste bizarre avec sa main, puis il est sorti de la base. Le pirate avait l'air rassuré, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »_

 _Les événements de cette nuit ne sont pas sans rappeler les autres visites du chasseur dans les diverses bases marines de North Blue et de Grand Line. « On n'aime pas ne pas savoir qui il est, mais tant qu'il ramène des criminels dociles dans nos mains, on est reconnaissants », finit le marine en charge de la base._

 _Gustav « Le Guépard » était originaire de West Blue et avait poursuivi son chemin sur la route de tous les périls._ _Selon la Marine, le capitaine avait plus de 40 morts à son actif, faisant s'élever sa prime à un montant de 96 millions de Berry. En le livrant à la Marine, le chasseur de prime a certainement rendu un grand service à notre société._

 _Qui que tu sois, Yeux Bleus, nous te remercions._


	2. Chapitre 1

NDLA : Coucou

\- Knut

Disclaimer: One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Les Yeux du Chasseur - Chapitre 1**

– Une ginger beer, s'il-vous-plaît.

Quelques rires accompagnèrent la commande. Le barman sortit une petite bouteille de la face cachée du comptoir et l'ouvrit tout en affichant son meilleur sourire désolé. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les joues du jeune homme avaient viré au rose.

– Ignore-les, dit-il tandis qu'il versait la boisson non-alcoolisée dans un verre étonnamment sale.

La poussière, qui jusqu'ici avait parue fixée à l'intérieur, colora progressivement le liquide blanc d'un gris brunâtre. Le jeune homme y jeta un regard hésitant. Après quelques secondes d'indécision, il haussa finalement les épaules et attrapa sa boisson avec détermination ; mais son enthousiasme soudain fut arrêté net lorsqu'il sentit la crasse coller ses doigts aux parois extérieures du verre. Il dirigea son regard vers sa main, horrifié, alors que des éclats de rires résonnèrent à nouveau dans son dos.

– C'est pas un peu fort pour toi, morveux ? cracha une voix dénuée de finesse. Tu voudrais pas plutôt boire du lait ? A moins que tu l'préfères directement des loches de ta môman ?

Bien qu'il fût hors de sa vue, le jeune homme devinait avec aisance les gestes obscènes que le pirate faisait dans son dos et qui, à en croire les réactions, parvenaient sans peine à créer l'hilarité parmi l'équipage. La victime des moqueries ne bougea pas. Quand il pût enfin arracher son attention de sa boisson, il leva les yeux vers le barman et lâcha, non sans une certaine réticence dans la voix :

– T'as le droit de te foutre de moi aussi, tu sais.

Il tourna la tête et observa le groupe de pirates. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du plus gros d'entre eux, il détourna le regard. Il redirigea son attention vers son interlocuteur.

– Ils se gênent pas eux, pourquoi tu devrais ?

Il rit doucement tout en levant son verre juste au dessous de son nez.

– Je commence à avoir l'habitude, de toute façon.

Il prit une gorgée pleine de détermination, et son visage fut illuminé par le regret. Malgré l'effort évident qu'il fournissait afin de cacher son dégoût, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Le barman fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la vague de frisson qui avait parcouru les bras et le cou du jeune homme et se pencha pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir.

– Tu vas payer pour ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant le verre du doigt.

Pendant quelques secondes, le client sembla sincèrement se demander s'il allait payer pour la boisson. Mais il secoua la tête dans un soupir et enfouit sa main dans la poche de son cardigan. Il en sortit un billet froissé qu'il donna au barman. Ce dernier le tint juste au dessous de son nez et pris une longue inspiration, sans oublier de fermer les yeux pour l'effet dramatique.

– Tu vois, mon chou, tu pourrais commander du sang humain pour autant que je sache, tant que je peux sentir l'odeur exquise de ton argent dans mes main, ça me va, lança-t-il avec un râle de satisfaction.

Il plia le billet avant de le glisser dans son jeans, puis attrapa un torchon et entreprit de nettoyer le comptoir. Mais, alors qu'il s'éloignait, son visage fut teinté de doute qui le poussa à se retourner vers le jeune homme. Il le pointa du doigt avec méfiance et ajouta après une courte pause :

– Ne commande pas de sang humain.

Son avertissement fut accueilli par un rire sincère.

– Promis, je commanderai pas de sang humain, répondit le jeune client d'un ton amusé. Il marqua une pause et posa un regard adouci sur le barman. Je m'appelle Bastian. Toi ?

L'intéressé sembla hésiter. Après quelques secondes, il poussa un soupir résigné.

– Barman, grommela le barman.

Un silence gêné suivit sa réponse. Bastian avait l'air déçu.

– C'est pas grave si tu veux pas me dire ton nom, je voulais juste, je sais pas, faire la conversation...

– Mon nom _est_ Barman.

Le silence qui suivit cette réponse fut légèrement plus long que le précédent. Le jeune homme affichait une mine confuse.

– Tu t'appelles Barman, répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Son interlocuteur gonfla la poitrine. Il expliqua :

– En l'honneur du barman qui a aidé ma mère a accoucher du petit bébé moi il y a trente-quatre ans, sur cette table, là.

Il montra le groupe de pirate d'un geste de la tête, puis redirigea son regard vers le jeune homme :

– Tu peux m'appeler « Barry ».

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec un clin d'œil charmeur. Bastien hocha la tête et répondit sur un ton similaire :

– Dans ce cas, merci pour le verre, Barry.

Il leva le bras qui tenait la boisson et rendit son clin d'œil au barman, qui rétorqua avec un sourire :

– Merci pour l'argent. Et de ne pas être aussi bête et bourru que nos amis.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la table de pirates dont le niveau sonore avait dépassé la limite de la bienséance depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme pivota sur son tabouret pour faire face à l'équipage. Lorsque le pirate qui semblait dominer le groupe remarqua son intérêt, son sourire cruel fut remplacé par un rictus agacé. Tout en ignorant ses camarades, qui noyaient la réalité de leur vie dans la picole et les blagues douteuses, il se dressa, dévoilant torse nu musclé couvert par des douzaines de cicatrices. On aurait dit qu'un message s'y trouvait, un avertissement pour ses ennemis. C'était _lui_ qui survivait.

Il jeta son épée sur la table derrière lui et fit un pas en direction de Bastian qui, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, était dominé par la bête.

– Qu'est-c'tu regardes ? cracha le capitaine.

Bastian ne répondit pas. Le pirate inclina sa tête et examina la ginger beer qui était presque intacte sur le comptoir.

– Ma fille boit des trucs plus fort que ça, lâcha-t-il. _Elle a quatre ans_.

Bastian renifla avec dédain.

– Cool, ta fille va devenir aussi bête et inutile que son père, dit le jeune homme sans réfléchir.

Un cri de surprise horrifiée résonna dans la pièce. Tout à coup, tout le monde dans le bar semblait intéressé par le morveux irrespectueux et la brute dont la jugulaire menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Réalisant son erreur, Bastian eut un mouvement de recul. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut stoppé dans sa tentative de se rattraper. Le pirate attrapa le malheureux par le col et le souleva cinquante centimètres au dessus du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Le jeune homme posa des mains tremblantes sur le bras du pirate alors que celui-ci approcha son visage crispé vers celui de sa victime. Il demanda, sur un ton qui n'était pas celui d'une question :

– Qu'est-c'tu viens de dire, connard ?

La rage avait injecté de sang ses yeux ridés. Bastian déglutit et dit d'une voix inaudible :

– P...pardon...

– Hein ? dit le pirate en avançant son oreille vers la bouche du jeune inconscient, comme s'il s'apprêtait à entendre un secret.

– Pardon, répéta Bastian, plus fort cette fois-ci. S'il-vous-plaît, me tuez pas.

Un sourire cruel déforma le visage de la brute.

– Ne pas te tuer ? demanda-t-il en feignant la surprise. J'crois qu'ça va être compliqué, morveux...

Son visage était si près désormais que leurs nez se touchaient, malgré les efforts évidents que faisait Bastian pour garder sa tête la plus éloignée possible, au point d'en faire ressortir les veines de son cou.

– ...Tu vois, j'ai _vraiment_ envie de te tuer, repris-t-il. Il marqua une pause. Donc tu vas devoir être plus convaincant.

Le capitaine leva le bras qui ne tenait pas Bastian à sa merci au niveau de sa ceinture et en sortit un revolver si petit qu'on aurait dit un jouet d'enfant dans la main d'un géant. Il arma le pistolet et enfonça le canon sous le menton du jeune homme, se délectant de chaque signe de terreur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Le géant posa lentement Bastian sur ses pieds, avec une douceur qui paraissait grotesque dans cette situation, tout en ne lui épargnant pas la menace de l'arme à feu.

– A genoux, ordonna-t-il, impassible.

Bastian obéît.

– Redis-le.

Personne dans le bar ne prenait de plaisir à observer la scène, mais personne n'était assez courageux pour venir au secours du désespéré. Alors, lorsque le pirate frappa brutalement Bastian au niveau de la temps, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une large flaque de sang vienne tremper le tapis poussiéreux, tout le monde regarda sans bouger.

– J'ai dit répète, putain ! cria-t-il.

– S'il-vous-plaît, répéta Bastian.

Il était encore allongé par terre. Le goût de son propre sang ne faisait qu'empirer la douleur lancinante dans son crâne. Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Un insoutenable sentiment de honte l'avait comme cloué au sol. Mais le pirate n'en avait pas eu assez :

– Je suis pas sûr qu'ils aient entendu, dit-il, en pointant du doigt une table au fond du bar. Ils t'ont pas entendu.

Sa voix était calme maintenant, et d'une certaine manière, encore plus effrayante.

– Plus fort.

Bastian ferma les yeux, comme s'il essayait d'empêcher le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait de s'enfuir avec ses larmes. Il retint un sanglot. La douleur le fit grimacer. Le pirate, visiblement insatisfait par son silence, le frappa violemment à l'estomac, ce qui lui fit cracher un mélange de sang et du peu de ginger beer qu'il avait réussi à avaler.

– S'il-vous-plaît ! hurla le jeune homme. Il sanglotait. L'une de ses mains tenait son estomac pendant que l'autre s'accrochait désespérément au tapis. Le capitaine fit un pas en arrière.

– Tu vois, c'était pas si dur.

La tension dans le bar retomba aussitôt. Il rangea son revolver dans sa ceinture et fit mine de retourner vers son équipage sous les regards approbateurs et admirateurs de ses hommes. Cependant, il ne s'assit pas à sa place. Au lieu de cela, il s'arrêta devant la table, prit d'une main ferme l'épée qu'il y avait jeté un peu plus tôt et assena, sans émotion dans la voix :

– Mais c'est toujours pas assez.

Il se retourna et enfonça l'extrémité de sa lame à la base du cou de Bastian, suffisamment pour qu'un filet de sang vienne couler le long de sa poitrine. Le jeune ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Alors que le pirate s'apprêtait à mettre ses menaces à exécution, un « clic » résonna dans son oreille. Il se figea.

– Des morts dans mon bar, ça fait mauvais genre, lança Barry.

Il tenait le canon de son fusil à un centimètre de la tête du pirate.

– C'est pas bon pour les affaires. Je suggère donc que tu en restes là, et que tu rentres chez toi sans avoir à porter le haut de ta tête dans un seau.

Le pirate se tourna vers le barman et lui jeta un regard teinté de rage et de peur. Mais plus il hésitait, plus la certitude de Barry qu'il avait gagné grandissait. Après vingt bonnes secondes d'un duel de regard inégal, le pirate remis son épée dans son fourreau à contrecœur et cracha sur Bastian, qui était toujours couché face au sol, comme s'il espérait disparaître, avalé dans le tapis. Le groupe de hors-la-loi quitta le bar, non sans engloutir ce qui leur restait de bière avant de jeter négligemment leurs verres par terre. Le son du verre qui explose parvint aux oreilles de Bastian, qui ne bougea pas. Il entendit la porte de l'établissement claquer, suivi de la rumeur des voix qui résonna dans la pièce, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Cependant, il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'une main bienveillante vint toucher son épaule, la caressant dans un geste rassurant. Il reconnut la peau bronzée du barman et se détendit un peu. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever doucement et fit passer son bras droit par dessus son épaule afin de le maintenir sur ses pieds. Il balaya son bar du regard avec un air désapprobateur.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il, agacé. C'est la première fois que vous voyez des gens se battre ?

Quelques clients parurent questionner le choix de mots du barman, mais aucun ne se permit de partager ses doutes. Le brouhaha habituel reprit pendant que Barry se dirigea vers la porte derrière le comptoir, supportant tout le poids du jeune homme sur ses épaules larges.

Passer la porte de l'arrière boutique donnait l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde. La lumière conviviale et la chaleur créée par le mélange des corps qui régnaient dans le bar laissaient place à l'obscurité et le silence. Barry traversa la pièce déserte et ouvrit une autre porte qui paraissait presque cachée au milieu des bouteilles et des cartons. Il tâtonna sur le mur à sa gauche à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Quand il l'eut trouvé, la lumière dévoila une petite chambre, décorée d'un simple lit et d'une table de chevet sur laquelle reposait un livre coupé au quart par un marque-page abîmé. Une odeur de bois vieilli parvint au nez de Bastian et une chaleur rassurante se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du barman. Celui-ci l'escorta jusqu'au lit. Un craquement fit écho dans la petite pièce lorsque Bastian se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le matelas vert.

Barry s'agenouilla devant sa table de chevet pour en ouvrir le tiroir et en sortit une petite trousse violette couverte de tâche écarlates. Il imbiba une compresse de désinfectant et l'appliqua sur la plaie de Bastian qui se crispa sous la douleur.

– Tu n'as pas peur des aiguilles, j'espère ? dit le barman avant de montrer la tempe du jeune homme d'un signe de tête. Parce que cette petite aura besoin de points de suture.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il désinfecta une aiguille à couture sous les yeux nerveux de l'intéressé, puis dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour faire passer le fil dans l'extrémité. Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire et retint sa respiration, incapable de quitter la main de Barry du regard, visiblement en proie à une légère détresse. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur lorsque l'aiguille transperça la peau et frôla la chair à vif, mais resta immobile tout au long de l'opération.

– Terminé, déclara Barry en prenant du recul pour admirer son œuvre.

Bastian s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Son sauveur le regarda d'un air étonné.

– Je me trompe peut-être mais je dirais que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, observa-t-il.

Bastian laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

– De quoi ? Me faire tabasser ou me faire recoudre ? lâcha-t-il.

– Peut-on vraiment dissocier les deux ? rétorqua le barman sur un ton amusé.

Barry se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain à droite de la table de chevet, s'empara d'une serviette sale et ouvrit le robinet.

– Alors ? Première fois ? lança-t-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir le son de l'eau qui s'échappait violemment du robinet.

– Non, répondit Bastian. Pas la première fois.

Barry réapparut avec une serviette trempée et la tendit au jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les nombreuses tâches de sang qui la décoraient. Le barman lui fit signe de s'essuyer le visage.

– Et les cheveux aussi. C'est dommage de salir de si belles mèches brunes.

Le garçon s'exécuta.

– Donc, pas la première fois, repris le barman. Pourtant, tu dois peser soixante kilos tout mouillé, et de ce que j'ai pu observer, te servir de tes poings n'est pas vraiment ton point fort.

– Me servir de mes mots non plus, répliqua Bastian en secouant la tête. Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermer.

– Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, dit Barry avec un sourire affectueux.

Bastian lui rendit son sourire. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'essuyer les dernières traces de sang sur son visage, il tendit la serviette au barman.

– On dirait que c'est pas la première fois pour toi non plus, dit-il en pointant du doigt les tâches qui précédaient celles qu'il venait d'y laisser. C'est ton sang, ou celui d'autres blaireaux comme moi ?

– Les deux. C'est un monde violent, celui dans lequel on vit.

Bastian acquiesça avec un soupir, puis entreprit de se lever avec peine. Une fois debout, il posa une main sur l'épaule du barman.

– Merci. Vraiment, merci. Tu m'as carrément sauvé la vie, là.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

– Fais attention à toi ce soir, prévint-il. Même s'il risque de ne pas terroriser l'île très longtemps, ton ami va certainement essayer de finir ce qu'il a commencé.

Bastian acquiesça, les yeux sombres mais dénués de peur. Cependant, une partie de la phrase l'avait interpellé :

– Comment ça « il risque de ne pas terroriser l'île très longtemps » ? Si je me souviens bien, le log pose met un mois à recharger ici.

Barry leva son index devant le visage du jeune homme, jeta la serviette sur le lit et sortit de la chambre pour s'enfouir dans l'obscurité de l'arrière-boutique. Alors qu'il fouillait un tas de papier posés entre deux caisses de vin, il lança :

– Sais-tu qui est l'homme qui t'a agressé ?

Bastian répondit par la négative. Barry continua :

– Kungen, quatre-vingt-sept millions de berrys. Il a beau être un gros bourrin, c'est un gros bourrin avec de la force et de la cruauté à revendre. Il ne m'a pas attaqué parce que l'île est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, mais il n'aurait eu aucun mal à me tuer, moi et tous ceux qui auraient eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur lui, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il en aurait rêvé la nuit, et que ça n'aurait pas été un cauchemar.

– Ok, donc c'est un fou furieux, jusque là tout va bien, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec ce que t'as dit ?

Barry réapparut sur le seuil de la porte, tenant un journal dans la main qu'il jeta à Bastian.

– « Mizu Mizu Journal », lit ce dernier à voix haute. Le journal de Water seven ?

Avec un hochement de tête, Barry l'invita à lire la suite.

– « Le Chasseur aux Yeux Bleus a récidivé », continua Bastian. Hein ?

– Le Chasseur aux Yeux Bleus, répéta Barry. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ? C'est un chasseur de prime venant de North Blue.

Le jeune homme fit « non » de la tête, l'air confus, puis tendit le journal au barman, qui poursuivit son explication :

– Il était à Water Seven il y a deux semaines, puis il est réapparu sur l'archipel de Sabaody. J'ai étudié les articles de journaux dans lesquels il était mentionné, puis j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Kungen était lui aussi à Water Seven il y a deux semaines. Et il était sur trois des îles visitées par le Chasseur. J'ai aussi lu les articles concernant sa dernière cible, Gustav. Pareil, même schéma. Il suivait Gustav, et maintenant, il suit Kungen. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Bastian commençait à comprendre, et cela devait se voir sur son visage, car Barry eut un sourire amusé. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, savourant chaque instant de la révélation qui ne semblait pourtant fasciner que lui-même. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, il lâcha avec une excitation certaine dans la voix :

– Il est sur l'île.


	3. Chapitre 2

NDLA : Dire que j'ai terminé le chapitre 2 plus vite que prévu serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Sans déconner, je tablais sur du deux semaines et je l'ai fini en deux jours, j'espère que je réussirai à garder un rythme rapide comme ça (même si faut se rendre à l'évidence que ça sera pas le cas, je ferai de mon mieux). Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu/favorité/followé/reviewé, c'est la meilleure motivation qui soit ! Brefouille j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et puis bah bonne lecture!

\- Knut

Disclaimer: One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, rien ne m'appartient.

 **Les Yeux du Chasseur - Chapitre 2**

Le calme régnait dans la petite chambre de l'arrière-boutique. Les deux hommes se tenaient debout l'un face à l'autre, se jetant des regards interrogateurs, dans l'attente que l'un d'entre eux daigne briser le silence. Barry, visiblement enthousiasmé par la potentielle présence du chasseur de prime anonyme, faisait peser un regard insistant sur Bastian, qui céda sous la pression :

– Il est sûr l'île, répéta-t-il. T'en es sûr à combien de pourcents ?

– Environ soixante-dix pourcents, répondit Barry, sans cacher sa déception face à l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur. Tout indique que cette île est sa prochaine destination, mais il y a toujours la possibilité qu'il change sa route. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, après tout.

Bastian ne put retenir un sourire amusé suite à la soudaine baisse d'enthousiasme du barman.

– T'as vraiment envie qu'il soit là, non ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il haussa les épaules.

– C'est un peu une légende, cet homme, répondit le barman.

Puis, avec un sourire en coin et un regard coupable, il ajouta :

– Et je suis sûr qu'il est beau.

L'aveu arracha un rire à Bastian. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un qu'un lourd bruit de verre brisé résonna en provenance du bar. La surprise fit sursauter les deux hommes et Barry se retourna abruptement avant d'aboyer un « hé ! » d'une voix gutturale faisant contraste avec le ton doux qu'il avait employé jusqu'ici. Il se précipita hors de la petite chambre, laissant derrière lui un Bastian penaud.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?!_

La furie du barman résonnait à travers tout le bâtiment. Vaincu par sa curiosité, Bastian décida de rejoindre la pièce principale pour assister à l'action. Il éteignit la lumière de la chambre derrière lui et referma la porte, puis avança à l'aveugle à travers les cartons et les bouteilles plongés dans le noir. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bout de l'arrière-boutique et qu'il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le bar, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la petite serveuse réfugiée derrière le comptoir, observant avec une frayeur non-dissimulée son patron se défouler sur un malheureux client. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, la questionnant du regard. Elle déglutit.

– U...une dispute a éclaté, expliqua-t-elle sans lâcher la scène des yeux. Celui qui est par terre a voulu attraper son ami par le col au dessus de la table, et il a renversé un verre au passage...

– _Ça vous a pas suffit, qu'une personne passe à deux doigts de mourir dans mon bar aujourd'hui ?! Vous aviez besoin de menacer quelqu'un d'autre ?!_

Le barman maintenait sa victime au sol, lui assenant une claque à chaque fin de phrase, pendant que les amis du pauvre homme observaient, sous le choc. Il ne le frappait pas assez fort pour le blesser plus loin que dans son ego, mais la colère noire du patron de bar était suffisante pour que l'homme reste paralysé et encaisse les coups. Sa seule défense était la main hésitante qu'il avait posé sur celle qui le tenait au col.

– _Pourquoi les hommes ont-ils toujours recours à la violence ?!_

Une autre claque tomba. Barry s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et posa les yeux sur le malheureux qui à ce point-là se contentait de lui jeter des regards effrayés. Il lâcha sa chemise sans délicatesse et se releva en pointant la porte du bar de la main gauche.

– Sortez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Tous, sortez.

Les quatre amis qui occupaient la table se levèrent lentement et prirent par le bras l'homme qui s'était alors relevé dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de dignité. Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Barry se retourna et posa son regard sur la jeune serveuse qui tremblait toujours à côté de Bastian. Il passa la main sur son crâne rasé comme pour retirer les dernières traces d'agressivité de son corps et s'approcha de son employée. Il lui prit les épaules dans un geste rassurant et lui demanda, avec la même voix qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt avec Bastian :

– Sarah, ma puce, tout va bien ?

L'intéressée répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif accompagné d'un petit sourire timide. Barry lui rendit son sourire et tapota gentiment sur ses cheveux blonds. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration qu'elle expira d'un coup comme pour évacuer tout le stress des dernières minutes, la jeune fille s'empara d'un balai et lança :

– Je vais nettoyer le verre cassé.

Barry acquiesça et la regarda contourner le comptoir avec tendresse.

– Après la journée d'aujourd'hui, je lui dois bien une augmentation, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Il sortit un verre de derrière le comptoir et se servit un shot d'un liquide rougeâtre, qu'il engloutit sans même le regarder.

– Moi aussi, je me dois bien une augmentation. Et des vacances.

Il fit signe à Bastian de s'asseoir en face de lui de l'autre côté du comptoir, puis servit un autre verre et le lui tendit. Celui-ci refusa poliment. Barry précisa que c'était offert par la maison, mais lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme ne changeait pas d'avis, il haussa les épaules et l'avala aussi rapidement que le premier. Bastian attendit que l'atmosphère de la pièce retombe, puis il se pencha vers le barman qui avait le regard rivé sur le fond du verre qu'il venait de vider et demanda :

– Donc, on disait. Ce chasseur, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

La question avait récupéré l'attention de Barry.

– Tu n'as vraiment pas du tout entendu parler de lui ? demanda ce dernier, sceptique. Il a fait la une des journaux, pourtant.

Bastian fit « non » de la tête, avant de préciser qu'il ne lisait pas les journaux. Barry soupira et continua :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, tu dis ? Tu vois, chéri, ce qu'il a de si spécial, c'est qu'on ne sait presque rien de lui. On sait que depuis qu'il est en activité, des pirates ont commencé à se rendre à la marine de leur propre chef—certes, il les accompagnait, mais ils n'avaient aucune arme pointée sur eux, ni aucune trace de coup, et pas de menottes non plus—ils auraient pu partir en courant à chaque instant. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait et je ne parle pas de petits criminels de quartier qui auraient pu se laisser intimider, non. Il s'agissait à chaque fois de grosses primes, toutes au delà de cinquante millions. En dehors de ces cas-là, les rares fois où son nom a été mentionné dans les journaux étaient quand il utilisait sa réputation pour faire fuir des petits bandits de bas étage qui s'en prenaient à des civils, sinon il n'apparaît nulle part. Et comme si le mystère n'était pas assez grand, non seulement il ne prononce quasiment jamais un mot, mais il porte à chaque fois une tenue noire avec une capuche et un masque, qui ne laisse apparaître que ses yeux. C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle le Chasseur aux Yeux Bleus, ou Yeux-Bleus. Tu sais combien de personnes ont les yeux bleus, Bastian ? Non ? Moi non plus, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop ! Il pourrait être n'importe qui ça pourrait être toi pour autant que je sache. _Personne ne sait rien._

La voix du barman était devenue plus aiguë et son débit plus rapide au fur et à mesure que l'enthousiasme prenait le dessus sur ses pensées. A la fin, il dût se souvenir de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait visiblement passé du temps à faire des recherches sur le chasseur de prime et avait développé une affection particulière pour le personnage. La simple idée que Bastian pouvait ne pas avoir entendu parler de lui le dépassait, mais le fait qu'il ait pu lui introduire le Chasseur et partager sa fascination pour le mystère qui l'entourait le rendait presque plus joyeux même que lorsqu'il avait reçu le journal de Water Seven. Bastian essaya d'encaisser toutes les informations, en commençant par peut-être la plus futile.

– Yeux-Bleus ? demanda-t-il. C'est pas un peu pourri, comme surnom ?

Le barman le regarda fixement.

– Tu as le don pour casser mon enthousiasme, tu le sais, ça ?

Bastian lui lança un regard désolé et tenta de se rattraper :

– Donc, ce chasseur, s'il est sur l'île—et je ne doute pas de la validité de ta théorie—on devrait pas plutôt en avoir peur ? Au lieu d'être content ? Enfin je veux dire, s'il peut mater des pirates de ce calibre, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait nous faire à nous.

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua Barry avec un rire condescendant. C'est un _chasseur de prime_. Tu n'es pas mis à prix ?

Bastian fit non de la tête.

– Alors t'as pas à en avoir peur. Au contraire, sois heureux qu'il soit là pour te débarrasser de ton bourreau ! s'exclama le barman. Il faut fêter ça !

Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, il versa un nouveau verre, que Bastian refusa à nouveau et qu'il engloutit encore une fois. Néanmoins, Bastian demanda un peu d'eau, mais se rétracta lorsqu'il aperçut le verre que Barry sortit du comptoir. Il pouvait presque goûter la ginger beer qu'il avait bue un peu plus tôt à la simple vue du récipient. La douleur dans son crâne se réveilla soudainement et il se sentit nauséeux. Comprenant l'origine de sa détresse, le barman sortit une bouteille d'eau de source du réfrigérateur et la lui tendit, puis l'observa sans cacher son inquiétude pendant qu'il la vidait de moitié.

– Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il.

Bastian hocha la tête après une courte hésitation. Il reposa la bouteille sur le comptoir et s'apprêta à sortir un billet de sa poche, mais Barry l'arrêta dans son geste en levant une main pour lui indiquer qu'il ne voulait pas de son argent. Bastian, gêné, le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de boire le reste de la bouteille. Il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction, puis il retourna son attention vers le barman. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour l'homme qui avait été si bon avec lui, alors il décida de le relancer sur le sujet qui, à en croire l'étendue de son savoir, le passionnait :

– Et du coup, si tu le rencontres, ton chasseur sexy et mystérieux, tu vas faire quoi ?

Barry lui jeta un regard faussement offensé qui se teinta rapidement de malice. Tout accédant distraitement aux demandes des autres clients, il répondit avec zèle à la question du jeune homme, qui l'écouta avec attention.

Quelques heures étaient passées et la nuit était tombée sur la petite île. Les portes de l'hôtel où séjournait Bastian restaient ouvertes jusque tard le soir pour ses nombreux résidents qui finissaient leur journée à se noyer dans l'alcool du bar. Bastian avait souhaité bonne nuit à son nouvel ami qui avait répondu qu'il ne dormirait certainement pas beaucoup ce soir-là. Bastian avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule puis s'était levé, avait dit au revoir à la serveuse d'un geste de la main et avait quitté le bar. Lorsqu'il arriva à la sortie du port, Bastian dépassa le panneau qui indiquait que l'île était sous la protection de Barbe Blanche et continua sa route en direction du repos qu'il avait plus que mérité. La plaie sur sa tempe le faisait toujours souffrir mais il avait appris à l'ignorer. Il scrutait les alentours avec appréhension, examinait chaque coin de rue avant d'y tourner, car il savait que si Kungen le retrouvait maintenant, la nuit perdrait de sa douceur. Malgré sa nervosité, son inspection des rues lui permettait d'admirer l'île lorsqu'elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule lumière celle douce et bienveillante de la pleine lune. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans ces bâtiments qui perdaient leurs couleurs aussitôt que le soleil disparaissait. La nuit, tout se ressemblait ; les pelouses vertes et les rideaux rouges aux fenêtres se teintaient d'un bleu foncé, les manteaux et les chapeaux devenaient des monstres bien moins effrayants que ceux qui terrorisaient le jour, les ombres se confondaient aux hommes et le silence était une chanson à leurs oreilles ; le monde entier se retrouvait comme enfoui dans les profondeurs de l'océan et attendait que le soleil vienne troubler son sommeil. C'était un gâchis de dormir la nuit, pensait Bastian.

Il dépassa une série de maisons qui l'observaient tout autant que lui les observait, et s'arrêta devant celle qui avait un étage de plus que les autres. Il poussa les portes de l'hôtel sans regarder derrière lui, car il savait que bientôt, il serait en sécurité. Il lança un « bonsoir » timide à la réceptionniste qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux et entreprit de monter les marches deux par deux jusqu'au premier étage. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et enfonça la clé dans la serrure un léger « clic » résonna et la porte se déverrouilla. Bastian jeta les clés sur le lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la petite porte à la gauche de la chambre, se rua vers les toilettes et chercha à tâtons la cuvette. Lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la faïence glacée, il s'agenouilla et vomit tout ce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'ingérer dans la journée. Il attendit quelques secondes dans cette position. Il était à genoux pour la deuxième fois de la journée, remarqua-t-il avec amertume. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front, malgré la faible température qui englobait la chambre, et ses mains tremblaient, fermement agrippées au bord des toilettes. Il prit son temps pour se calmer et s'assurer que la nausée ait bien disparu avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau et de se relever laborieusement. Il tituba un instant, pour finalement prendre appui sur l'évier, face au miroir. Il se rinça le visage négligemment puis, avec un soupir d'appréhension, il appuya sur l'interrupteur à sa droite et une lumière froide éclaira les murs verts de la petite salle de bain. Il leva les yeux pour observer sa réflexion et tressailli à la vue de la plaie sur sa tempe. Elle n'était pas profonde, mais elle était large et de légers filets de sang avaient coulé et avaient séché sur son visage. Le tout lui donnait le look de l'aventurier qu'il n'était pas. Il était juste un homme en recherche de justice, c'était le mot qu'il se répétait chaque jour.

Il arracha un long morceau de papier toilette qu'il trempa sous l'eau et appliqua sur sa joue pour retirer les traces de sang, avant de le jeter dans la petite poubelle à côté de la douche. Il ouvrit le placard au dessus de l'évier et en sortit deux petits flacons—l'un blanc, l'autre jaune—dont il dévissa le bouchon et versa le contenu dans sa main. Il posa des yeux résignés sur les petites pilules jaunes et bleues qui le narguaient, puis en prit deux de chaque et remit le reste dans leurs conteneurs respectifs. Sans hésiter, il enfourna les quatre comprimés dans sa bouche, remplit le verre à brosse à dent d'eau, et avala le tout. Il pouvait sentir les médicaments descendre dans sa gorge un frisson parcourut son dos, lui faisant resserrer l'étreinte de ses mains sur l'évier. Une fois son traitement passé, il releva la tête et observa son reflet. Il savait ce qu'il aurait à faire le lendemain, et une boule de stress commença à se former dans son ventre. Il repensa à la dernière phrase du barman et se dit que lui non plus n'allait sûrement pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Il laissa le temps à son estomac de finir de se nouer pendant qu'il examinait longuement les yeux bleus qui le fixaient dans le miroir. Ils contrastaient avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux bruns et parvenaient presque à rendre beau le visage difforme qu'il avait toujours haï. Il avait bien essayé de cacher la misère avec une barbe, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à en faire pousser une digne de ce nom, alors il s'était résigner à arborer ce que sa femme avait affectueusement appelé « le terrain de golf ». Il passa une main sur les poils ras qui poussaient sur son menton puis secoua la tête et éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, s'assit du côté gauche et alluma la lampe de chevet. Une lumière plus chaude et douce que celle de la salle de bain se diffusa dans la pièce. Les murs blancs immaculés et les sols beiges la faisait dangereusement ressembler à une chambre d'hôpital. Pour dire vrai, si ce n'était pour les draps fleuris qui recouvraient le lit et l'absence de matériel médical, il n'aurait pas été surprenant d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité effectivement d'une chambre d'hôpital. Même l'odeur de désinfectant et de plastique qui régnait rappelait celles d'un institut médical. Portant son attention sur la petite valise qui lui faisait face, Bastian en sortit un pyjama gris et se déshabilla, puis enfouit ses vêtements sales dans un sac poubelle. Il jeta un regard coupable vers la salle de bain ; la douche le toisait avec un air de reproche, mais après cette journée, il n'en avait pas la force. Alors il se contenta d'enfiler son t-shirt et son pantalon, sortit une grande pochette jaunâtre de son bagage et se coucha sur le lit. Il hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir, mais s'exécuta finalement, dévoilant une série de photos. Sur la première, l'homme qui l'avait presque tué un peu plus tôt dans la journée souriait de toutes ses dents, portant une petite fille sur ses épaules comme si rien au monde n'était plus léger qu'elle. Les quelques photos qui suivaient étaient du même ordre. on pouvait apercevoir sur certaines d'entre elles une femme au bras du pirate ; elle était belle, plus belle que la moyenne, pensait Bastian. La petite fille lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il aperçut le petit pull rose qu'elle portait sur la troisième photo, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil coupable en direction de sa valise. Après un moment, il secoua la tête et alla directement à la derrière image de la pochette. Il caressa tendrement le visage de la femme qui souriait avec espièglerie à l'objectif. La tristesse et la colère qui se répandirent dans son corps lui firent oublier toutes les émotions qu'il avait eues jusqu'à cet instant. Il referma lentement la pochette et la rangea entre ses vêtement propres et bien pliés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière, il toussa violemment et une tâche de sang fut projetée sur la paume de sa main droite. Il serra la mâchoire, puis se leva en direction de la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet. Il finit de se laver les mains et retourna dans sa chambre, se coucha et, avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, il posa des yeux fatigués sur la veste à capuche noire et le bout de tissu de la même couleur qui reposaient sur la petite chaise de bureau. Après quelques secondes, il plongea la chambre dans la pénombre, se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Chapitre 3

NDLA: Bonsoir à tous, bonsoir à toutes, oui tout à fait. Alors j'ai galéré, mais il est là, le Chapitre 3 ! Malgré les quelques difficultés que j'ai rencontrées (et disons que mon niveau intellectuel n'aide pas, j'ai quand même failli écrire "La journée avait paru durer des heures" à un moment, heureusement que je m'en suis rendue compte), je prends toujours autant de plaisir à raconter l'histoire du Chasseur! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais il est important alors je voulais prendre mon temps. Merci pour les review/follow/favoris, mon coeur fait un petit bon à chaque fois que je reçois la notif ! Bonne lecture !

\- Knut

* * *

 **Les Yeux du Chasseur - Chapitre 3**

Un doux rayon de lumière éclaira la chambre dans laquelle Bastian dormait profondément. Le soleil venait de se lever et le village se réveillait lentement. On pouvait entendre les volets des maisons alentours grincer et les commerçants se saluer joyeusement alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte de leurs boutiques respectives. Dehors, la nature retrouvait petit à petit ses couleurs, faisant pâlir de jalousie les constructions humaines, qui n'avaient jamais pu afficher un vert aussi vert que celui des arbres, ni un bleu aussi bleu que celui de l'océan. Une légère brise taquinait gentiment les feuilles des bouleaux qui longeaient la côte et soulevait de petites vagues n'attendant que les enfants joueurs pour leur tenir compagnie. Bien que l'étreinte rassurante que l'obscurité offrait aux âmes en peine ait disparue, la lueur de l'aube dévoilait le village sous un visage bienveillant et, à travers le regard naïf d'un simple touriste, un visage innocent.

Une chaleur paisible vint caresser le visage endormi de Bastian. Il sentit son esprit revenir à la réalité et se tourna dans une tentative désespérée de prolonger de quelques minutes le sommeil qui le berçait. Mais, plus les secondes passaient et plus il devenait lucide ; ses muscles ne demandaient qu'à s'étirer et sa vessie l'exhortait à se lever. Avec un grognement contrarié, il retira la couverture et posa les pieds au sol, frissonnant au contact du parquet froid. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

A côté du lit, la chaise de bureau n'avait pas bougé. La lumière toucha tendrement le masque noir qui reposait sur le dossier, dévoilant les détails qui étaient invisibles dans la pénombre. La couture était précise et le noir était clair, presque gris. Une toute petite grille opaque laissait passer l'air au dessous du nez ; aux extrémités, deux élastiques permettaient de faire tenir le masque autour des oreilles et trois lanières à scratch permettaient de l'attacher au niveau de la nuque. Il s'agissait visiblement de plus qu'un simple bout de tissu.

La chasse d'eau résonna, suivie par le bruit de l'eau qui jaillit du pommeau de douche et frappa violemment le sol carrelé. Bastian laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'eau bouillante vint toucher la plaie encore fraîche sur sa tempe, mais serra les dents, finit de se laver le plus rapidement possible et sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Alors qu'il s'avançait en direction de sa valise, le soleil traversa la fenêtre et éclaira son torse nu, dévoilant une large cicatrice qui s'étirait de son épaule gauche à son nombril, et dont l'épaisseur trahissait la gravité de la blessure qui l'avait précédée. Pendant qu'il marchait, Bastian passait machinalement ses doigts sur la marque, sentant sous son index le relief inégal qui coupait son estomac. Il se pencha et ouvrit la valise, puis en sortit un banal pantalon de toile noir, accompagné d'un caleçon, d'un t-shirt, d'une paire de chaussettes, ainsi que de la paire de gants fins qui étaient rangés dans l'une des poches latérales ; tous étaient noirs. Il s'installa dans un coin d'ombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et enfila ses vêtements. Il ajusta le col de son t-shirt, puis s'empara du stylo posé sur le bureau, arracha l'un des post-it mis à la disposition des clients de l'hôtel et commença à écrire. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il pris la pochette jaune qu'il avait rangé dans sa valise la veille au soir et en sortit une photographie. Il colla le post-it sur la photo, plia et glissa le tout dans la poche de son pantalon. Puis, il se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Il sortit la trousse du placard, versa les médicaments dans sa main et les ingéra à l'aide d'une gorgée d'eau. Il se vêtit ensuite de la veste à capuche qui reposait toujours sur la chaise et attrapa le masque. Il le positionna sur son visage, passa les élastiques autour de ses oreilles et attacha les lanières à l'arrière de son cou, veillant à bien les serrer pour maintenir le tissu en place. Puis, il jeta un dernier regard à la plaie à côté de son œil gauche avant de la dissimuler sous la capuche de sa veste. Il aurait désormais été impossible de reconnaître l'homme qui lui faisait face dans le reflet de la glace. Il retourna dans la chambre, enfila ses baskets, puis ouvrit la fenêtre, en enjamba l'encadrement, et tira les rideaux avant de la refermer derrière lui.

La chaleur brûlante qui accompagnait les habitants du village comme un ami un peu agaçant se transformait en bourreau impitoyable au contact du corps entièrement couvert de noir de Bastian. Il filait entre les rues, passait derrière les maisons et se réfugiait derrière les buissons et les arbres, accélérant et s'arrêtant au rythme des mouvements des passants. L'exercice le faisait transpirer plus encore que sous le seul martèlement des rayons de soleil. Ses vêtements collaient à son corps et il se maudissait de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui de quoi satisfaire la soif lancinante qui le prenait à la gorge. Il déglutit, puis continua son chemin en direction de l'un des deux hôtels qui occupaient l'île, en dehors du sien. Il passa derrière deux bâtiments et, alors qu'une famille se promenant sur le petit chemin le força à se stopper au pied d'une fenêtre, il aperçut le visage curieux d'un petit garçon qui se tenait debout dans sa chambre, appuyé contre le mur, tête collée contre la vitre. Le contact avec le verre aplatissait son nez de manière grotesque et de la buée se formait au rythme de sa respiration. Il observait l'homme masqué d'un air intrigué, et il fut impossible de dire s'il l'avait reconnu ou s'il était simplement intéressé par la présence d'un mystérieux anonyme évitant très clairement d'être vu. Bastian leva une main lourde et posa son index sur sa bouche. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le garçon sourit et imita le jeune homme, qui lui lança un clin d'œil avant de s'élancer derrière la maison suivante.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bastian se trouvait devant l'enseigne de l'hôtel où résidait le capitaine Kungen et son équipage. Il avait observé son rythme de vie ; il savait qu'il avait pour habitude de dormir toute la matinée, se réveillant aux alentours de midi, et qu'il sortait de l'hôtel dans l'heure qui suivait, pour commettre les habituels méfaits que lui et son équipage affectionnaient. Bastian fit le tour du bâtiment afin de trouver une fenêtre ouverte—ce qui n'était pas difficile sous cette chaleur écrasante—et s'infiltra dans l'hôtel. Il se baissa, suffisamment bas pour sortir du champs de vision du réceptionniste, et passa derrière le comptoir pour grimper les escaliers en direction du troisième étage.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois violet et tendit une oreille à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le silence indiquait que le pirate dormait encore et Bastian retint un soupir de soulagement. Il jeta un œil derrière lui afin d'être certain qu'il était seul, puis se tourna à nouveau. Après s'être tenu ainsi debout quelques secondes pour profiter de la fraîcheur du couloir sombre, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la photographie et le post-it qu'il y avait rangé. Il les déplia soigneusement puis les glissa sous la porte de la chambre. Une fois qu'il avait entièrement disparu, il revint sur ses pas, dévala les escaliers, contourna à nouveau le comptoir et sortit par la même fenêtre que celle par laquelle il était entré.

Dans la chambre du pirate, deux bouts de papier étaient couchés sur le sol. Sur l'un deux, on pouvait voir le capitaine et une petite fille s'amusant innocemment, un grand sourire sur le visage. Sur l'autre, on pouvait lire : _« Côte Est. Sous le grand chêne. 20h. Viens seul. »_

* * *

La journée avait paru interminable. Bastian était retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour se changer et était allé se promener au bord de l'océan, mais l'angoisse de la rencontre l'empêchait de réellement profiter du paysage. Il avait alors décidé d'aller se changer les idées au bar.

– Mais si ce n'est pas notre punching-ball préféré ! s'était exclamé Barry à la vue du jeune homme.

Puis il avait une nouvelle fois tenté de lui servir de l'alcool, et ce malgré le fait qu'il était encore tôt le matin, et Bastian avait une nouvelle fois refusé.

– Quoi, tu n'es jamais saoûl ? avait alors demandé Barry.

Bastian avait haussé les épaules et avait répondu avec nonchalance, dessinant une moue outrée sur le visage du barman :

– J'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de se murger la gueule, surtout à onze heures du mat'.

Il avait commandé un soda et, avec une surprise reconnaissante, il avait observé Barry nettoyer le verre avant de le servir. Puis ils avaient discuté pendant quelques heures. Bastian était resté pour manger et avait espéré que la compagnie du barman lui ferait oublier sa mission du soir pendant quelques instants, mais la conversation avait vite dévié sur le sujet du Chasseur et, bien que la joie du barman était contagieuse, cela n'avait fait qu'intensifier la nervosité du jeune homme. Heureusement, Barry avait fini par être à cours de théories et d'éloges, et les deux hommes avaient alors commencé à partager des anecdotes impliquant différents types de clients de bars qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer au cours de leur existence et ils avaient très vite été plongés dans l'hilarité la plus totale.

A 17h, Bastian était sorti du bar et marchait en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel pour se préparer. En entrant dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la trousse à médicament et avala les comprimés, puis il enfila sa tenue noire, attacha son masque à son visage. Il ouvrit ensuite sa valise et observa son contenu, une vague de culpabilité parcourant son visage. Il s'empara du petit pull rose, celui que portait la petite fille sur la photo. De petites fleurs jaunes étaient brodées au niveau du cœur et les coudes étaient recouverts d'un bout de tissu qui avait été cousu pour cacher le coton déchiré. Bastian remarqua que le pull n'était pas plus long que son avant-bras et, en le pliant soigneusement, il put le faire rentrer dans sa poche sans aucune difficulté. Puis, il récupéra la trousse qu'il avait laissée dans la salle de bain, la rangea dans sa valise avec ses vêtements et ferma le bagage. Il sortit un petit couteau de la poche avant qu'il rangea dans son pantalon, puis il récupéra une liasse de billets et la déposa sur le lit, s'empara de la valise, et sortit par la fenêtre.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'il arriva vers le petit bateau qui était amarré à un rocher le long de la côte est de l'île. Bastian l'avait volontairement laissé loin des regards, sachant qu'il allait devoir partir discrètement peu de temps après son arrivée. Le navire ne semblait pas pouvoir accueillir plus de trois personnes, peut-être quatre si elles se serraient un peu. Le bois était vieux et abîmé mais restait néanmoins solide et apte à braver les vagues impressionnantes de Grand Line. Une simple voile blanche était repliée en haut du mat et aucun drapeau ne flottait à son sommet. Bastian déposa sa valise dans la petite cabine qui faisait office de chambre, de salle de bain et de cuisine et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Puis, il s'élança en direction de la forêt.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Bastian arriva au pied du grand chêne. L'arbre était vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années mais semblait plus résistant que jamais. Il se dressait à la lisière de la forêt, au bord d'une petite falaise. De son sommet, on pouvait observer la plage et, tout seul et accroché à un rocher noir, le bateau du jeune homme flotter calmement. Bastian grimpa sur l'une des larges branches qui tombaient vers les racines de l'arbre et s'installa tranquillement au milieu des feuilles, adossé au tronc. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du silence presque total, se concentrant sur les légers bruissements des insectes qui s'agitaient dans les arbres et les buissons alentours, puis sur le frottement des feuilles au contact du vent. Le bruit de branches qui craquaient sous des pas sortit le jeune homme de sa contemplation et il tendit une oreille vers le sentier qui menait à la falaise. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, et Bastian sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Il inspira profondément, puis souleva la manche de sa veste et posa sa main sur son poignet, et croisa son index et son majeur avec sa main libre. Un frisson parcourut son corps et, lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de son avant-bras, un cercle noir aux allures de tatouage était apparu. Non loin, un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Une voix inquiète demanda :

– Tout va bien, cap'taine ?

L'intéressé répondit dans un grognement :

– Ouais. J'ai juste eu mal à la tempe d'un coup. On s'en fout, concentrez-vous.

Les voix se rapprochaient et Bastian pouvait désormais apercevoir les trois silhouettes marcher dans sa direction. Il prit une grande inspiration, et descendit de sa branche, pour se placer face à ses invités. Il les observa arriver de loin. En plus de la carrure impressionnante du capitaine, deux hommes marchaient avec appréhension, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets aux alentours. Ils semblaient sortis tout droit d'un conte pour enfant : l'un deux était petit et gras, ses cheveux oranges retombant sans forme sur son visage bouffi ; l'autre, maigre et de taille moyenne, semblait aussi fragile que les branches qu'il piétinait sur son passage. Le deuxième avait presque l'air d'une caricature de Bastian : ses yeux bleus et cheveux bruns décoraient un visage fin et laid, déformé par des années de piraterie.

Lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme vêtu de noir au bout du sentier, Kungen se figea. Ses deux compagnons poussèrent un cri de surprise à la vue des yeux bleus qui fixaient leur capitaine et sortirent instinctivement leurs épées de leurs fourreaux, prêts à se battre. Bastian leva un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais Kungen fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, la photographie que Bastian avait laissé dans sa chambre froissée dans sa main droite. Il cracha, la rage faisant ressortir une veine dans son cou :

– Toi... Qu'est-c'tu me veux ?

Bastian ne bougea pas, toujours adossé au tronc du grand chêne avec désinvolture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Restant dans la peau de son personnage, il annonça calmement, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, et ce malgré l'adrénaline qui faisait battre son cœur à toute allure :

– A ton avis ?

Sa voix était étouffée à travers le masque et il devait se concentrer pour la modifier légèrement afin de ne pas être reconnu. Il essayait au maximum de rester silencieux, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une tâche difficile dans ces circonstances. Il désigna la photo du regard, accompagné d'un petit mouvement de tête. Kungen serra les dents et laissa s'échapper un grincement irrité.

– Je sais qui t'es, lança-t-il. T'es le Chasseur. Tu veux qu'je me rende à la Marine et avoir ma prime.

Bastian lui adressa un regard amusé. Si ses yeux avaient pu parler, ils auraient certainement eu un ton condescendant. Il hocha la tête. Le capitaine fit un pas en avant, menaçant, suivi de ses deux compagnons qui avaient relevé leurs armes.

– Va te faire foutre, cracha Kungen.

– J'irais bien, mais j'ai peur que t'apprécies trop, rétorqua Bastian.

C'était la phrase de trop, et soudainement, les deux hommes foncèrent sur le jeune homme, faisant danser leurs épées dans les airs ; cette fois, leur capitaine ne les arrêta pas. Bastian s'agrippa à l'une des branches et se réfugia dans l'arbre, esquivant les coups des pirates avec agilité, sans les rendre. Une fois hors de portée des lames, il prévint :

– Je ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent un rire gras, sans finesse.

– Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? s'exlama le plus petit. T'as même pas assez de courage pour te battre contre nous !

Bastian les observa, réfléchissant à la tournure de sa réponse. Après une seconde, il leur lança sur un ton calme :

– Parce que si je meurs, votre capitaine meurt aussi.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de rire tout à coup. Il jetèrent un regard interrogateur en direction de Kungen, qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris.

– Arrête tes conneries, répondit ce dernier, incertain. Tu dis ça pour sauver ta peau.

Bastian soupira, de la même manière qu'un adulte soupire lorsqu'un enfant lui pose une question stupide dont la réponse demande un effort particulier. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le petit couteau, à la vue duquel les deux hommes de main se crispèrent. Bastian voulut commenter avec une remarque moqueuse, mais se ravisa. Il souleva sa manche, et coupa légèrement son bras, suffisamment profondément pour qu'un léger filet de sang chaud coule sur sa main.

Kungen ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque la même coupure apparut sur son bras, exactement au même endroit. Ses hommes échangèrent un regard horrifié tandis que Bastian redescendait de sa branche, à présent certain d'être à l'abri de toute tentative d'attaque.

– Qu'est-c'que ça veut dire ? demanda le pirate, dont l'agressivité avait en partie été remplacée par de l'appréhension. T'as mangé un fruit du démon?

Bastian haussa les épaules.

– On est liés, répondit-il simplement. Je saigne, tu saignes. Je meurs, tu meurs. Je vais me faire foutre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé que personne ne pouvait voir, tu vas te faire foutre.

Le capitaine grogna. Il n'avait plus rien de la brute qui avait tabassé Bastian la veille. C'est fou ce qu'une position de force ou de faiblesse pouvait changer un personnage, pensait le jeune homme. Ou peut-être avait-ce été l'absence de public.

– Je préfère mourir que de me rendre à la Marine, cracha Kungen en bombant la poitrine. Si tu crois que ton petit pouvoir va m'empêcher de te tuer, tu t'trompes.

Bastian soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la rencontre à soupirer. Il sortit le petit pull rose de sa poche, le déplia et le lança à son adversaire.

– Et ta fille ? T'es prêt à la tuer, elle aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Kungen attrapa le bout de tissu, incrédule.

– Je te crois pas, lança-t-il sur la défensive.

– T'es prêt à prendre le risque ? rétorqua Bastian.

La moindre trace de combativité quitta le corps du capitaine lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le vêtement. Il n'était plus qu'un père de famille terrifié désormais, et un nœud se noua dans la gorge de Bastian. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda le capitaine, avec un craquement dans la voix.

– Moi ? répondit Bastian, faussement surpris. A part ce joli cercle noir temporaire sur son poignet et une légère coupure sur son bras, rien du tout. Tes hommes ont failli la tuer à l'instant, par contre.

Kungen se décomposa. Il serra doucement le petit pull contre son torse d'une main tremblante, puis ordonna à ses hommes de se retirer. Ils contestèrent, mais il haussa la voix et cette fois ils obéirent. Puis, il posa un regard plein de rage, mais défait, sur Bastian.

– Elle a quatre ans, dit-il entre ses dents. Quel genre de monstre t'es exactement ?

Bastian répondit sans rien laisser paraître :

– Le genre de monstre qui met les monstres comme toi derrière les barreaux. Et le genre de monstre qui a besoin d'argent, aussi.

Le capitaine pirate semblait chercher désespérément un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Bastian capturait un criminel de cette façon. Il avait pensé à tout. Et, plus les secondes passaient, et plus il devenait clair que Kungen se rendait compte de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait rien faire qui ne mettrait la vie de sa fille en danger et il le savait désormais. Il ne pouvait même pas partir ; chaque instant de sa vie sur les mers se transformerait en épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête de la petite. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et son souffle se fit saccadé à la réalisation que sa carrière de pirate s'arrêterait ici, sous ce chêne.

– Si je viens avec toi, tu promets de la laisser tranquille ? D'enlever le lien ? Tu peux enlever le lien ?

Bastian hocha la tête.

– Promis.

Puis, après une longue hésitation, le pirate accepta la défaite et s'avança vers le Chasseur, tournant le dos à ses hommes.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, au village, deux chuchotements agités provenaient de derrière un phare.

– J'ai l'air ridicule, je vais pas mettre un caleçon sur mon visage ! se plaignit le plus maigre.

– Tais-toi et mets-le ! On a rien d'autre de toute façon, et on va pas laisser ce connard prendre notre capt'aine et s'en tirer comme ça juste parce que t'es une chochotte ! répliqua celui aux cheveux orange.

Avec un gémissement, le pirate mit le sous-vêtement sur son nez et rabattit la capuche du pull noir sur sa tête. Seul ses yeux bleus semblables à ceux de Bastian étaient visibles désormais.

– Parfait, tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, s'exclama son camarade. Bon, vas-y, tiens, prends le feu.

Le pirate camouflé s'empara de la torche que lui tendait l'autre et sortit de l'ombre, s'affichant en plein milieu du port, les bras écartés. Des exclamations de peur et de surprise retentirent alors que certains passants reconnurent l'habit du chasseur de prime. Le pirate dégaina son épée et l'enfonça dans l'estomac de l'homme qui avait eu le malheur de s'être approché un peu trop près de lui. Un vent de panique se répandit dans la foule alors que les corps sans vie s'empilaient sous la lame impitoyable de l'imposteur. Des cris de terreur résonnaient et un flot d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants couraient dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un abri. Une fois les quelques habitants encore vivants réfugiés dans les maisons, bars et boutiques fermés à clé, le pirate brandit sa torche, traça son chemin à travers les cadavres, et embrasa le panneau de bois sur lequel il était inscrit : « _Cette île est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche_ ».


	5. Chapitre 4

_NDLA : Coucou ! Donc là on arrive plus sur le rythme de publication sont j'avais parlé au début, étant donné que j'ai repris la fac et la musique, et que je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'essaierai d'être régulière mais je vais espacer les chapitres un peu plus, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas. Bonne lecture et merci pour les follow/favorites/review !_

 _\- Knut_

* * *

 **Les Yeux Du Chasseur - Chapitre 4**

– Ce fils de pute...

Barry, les larmes aux yeux, jouait des coudes au milieu de la foule en panique. Les cris de terreur des femmes, hommes et enfants qui avaient trouvé un abri dans son bar transperçaient son estomac et l'image du chasseur masqué découpant sans merci ceux qu'il avait vus grandir faisait bouillir en lui une rage incontrôlable. Il se sentait trahi celui qu'il avait admiré, dont il avait fait les éloges à la moindre occasion, celui-là même à qui il avait dévoué son temps et son attention, n'était au final pas plus honorable que les malfrats qu'il terrorisait. Il fendit la cohorte de réfugiés en direction du comptoir où l'attendait Sarah, nerveuse. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce, et accueillit l'arrivée de son patron avec un soupir de soulagement.

– Monsieur Barry ! Vous êtes là ! Je sais plus quoi faire, aidez-moi !

L'intéressé passa derrière le mini réfrigérateur et s'empara son fusil qu'il tendit à son employée sans lever le regard. Elle l'attrapa d'une main hésitante, incertaine des intentions de son ami.

– Tire un coup en l'air, ordonna-t-il, grave. Après, tu pourras donner de la voix.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. La foule poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le coup de feu retentit, mais très vite, le silence s'installa dans le bar, toutes les têtes retournées vers Sarah, qui montait difficilement sur le comptoir afin que tous puissent la voir. Barry sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des visages apeurés qui semblaient offrir à la jeune serveuse la responsabilité de leur salut, et ne paraissaient attendre qu'un signal de celle-ci pour s'autoriser à fondre en larmes. Intimidée, Sarah balbutia, ses mains tremblantes toujours agrippées au canon du fusil :

– Écoutez-moi tous..., commença-t-elle, incertaine. Je...je sais que vous avez peur, mais je...(elle prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers Barry à la recherche d'un regard approbateur. Il lui accorda.) On vous promet que tout ira bien. Monsieur Barry et moi...Nous gérons la situation. S'il-vous-plaît, je vous demande de rester calme et de ne pas céder à la panique. A-asseyez-vous, prenez vos enfants sur vos genoux pour faire de la place à tout le monde, et prenez votre mal en patience pendant que les officiers de l'île font leur travail.

Les mots de la jeune avaient semblé adoucir l'atmosphère. Les gens commençaient à regarder autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une chaise ou d'une banquette sur laquelle se poser, et très vite, toutes les places furent occupées. Les plus vieux et les familles étaient installés confortablement sur les bancs matelassés, tandis que les plus jeunes étaient assis par terre ou sur les tables, les jambes croisées sous leurs cuisses. Le silence nerveux n'était brisé que par les sanglots incontrôlables des tous petits qui ne comprenaient de la situation que la peur de leurs parents.

Barry avait récupéré l'arme des mains de son employée et l'avait reposée derrière le frigo afin de ne pas effrayer davantage les pauvres habitants. Il posa une main rassurante et approbatrice sur l'épaule de Sarah, qui lui répondit avec un sourire timide.

– Tu as été parfaite, la félicita-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules avec humilité, avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet sur la salle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il n'y a pas grand chose que l'on puisse faire, à part prendre soin d'eux jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit terminé, répondit-il. Apporte des pichets d'eau fraîche et des verres à chaque table. Va voir les plus âgés et vérifie que tout va bien. Je dois m'absenter un moment, je te laisse gérer, je te fais confiance.

Sarah déglutit, écrasée sous le poids de la responsabilité que son patron venait de lui laisser sur les épaules. Elle aurait voulu lui demander de rester et de l'aider, mais elle pouvait voir la colère maladroitement dissimulée au fond de ses yeux, et cela la terrifiait. Le barman n'avait jamais été violent avec elle, que ce soit dans ses geste ou dans ses propos, mais elle craignait le courroux d'un homme bienveillant bien plus que celui d'un homme cruel. Elle l'observa alors en silence tandis qu'il s'enfonçât dans l'arrière-boutique sans un regard derrière lui.

Aussitôt que la porte fût refermée dans son dos, il laissa des larmes de rages couler sur ses joues. Il n'y avait aucun sanglot seulement un besoin irrépressible de hurler et de se défoncer les phalanges sur le visage coupable du chasseur. La mâchoire et les poings serrés, il traversa les cartons et tonneaux dans le noir avant d'enfoncer la porte de sa chambre sans considération pour le bois fragile dont elle était faite. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière en entrant il avait vécu ici tellement longtemps qu'il connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins du bâtiment. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit qui grinça sous son poids, puis s'empara du petit escargophone qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. Il attendit en silence que son correspondant daigne répondre. Sans qu'il ne puisse le voir, les yeux de l'escargophone se refermèrent légèrement, lui donnant un air à mi-chemin entre l'endormissement et la désinvolture, puis une voix calme s'échappa de l'animal :

– Allô ?

Barry inspira longuement. Même s'il savait qu'ils étaient alliés, la voix du pirate le rendait toujours aussi inconfortable. Il connaissait la force brute de l'équipage, ainsi que son influence à travers le monde, et il ne se fourvoyait pas : s'ils décidaient soudainement qu'ils étaient ennemis, il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse faire pour échapper au destin funèbre qui l'attendrait. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles son interlocuteur attendit avec patience, Barry répondit d'une voix tremblante :

– Allô, c'est Barry. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais on a un incident sur l'île.

L'homme au bout du fil sembla réfléchir un instant, puis s'exclama :

– Oh, Barry ! Ça fait longtemps, yoi. Quel est le problème ?

Barry déglutit, sans retenir de nouvelles larmes qui vinrent brûler son visage.

– On vient de se faire attaquer. Il...il a mis le port à feu et à sang. Je n'ai pas compté les morts, mais il y en a plus d'une dizaine, c'est certain.

La voix répondit sur un ton plus grave qu'auparavant :

– « Il »...Il était seul?

Barry répondit par l'affirmative.

– Vous pouvez venir ? Ou envoyer quelqu'un, demanda Barry. Tout le monde est paniqué.

Sans hésiter, l'homme au bout du fil accepta.

– Tout le monde est en sécurité, yoi ?

– On abrite une centaine de personnes dans le bar. Les autres se sont réfugiés dans les maisons, il me semble. Je ne sais rien de plus.

– Restez enfermés, on est pas loin. J'arrive, yoi.

Barry le remercia, mais il avait déjà raccroché. Il reposa l'escargophone sur la petite table, puis éclata en sanglots.

Dix heures plus tôt, au milieu de l'océan, la silhouette impressionnante des arbres gigantesques apparaissait au loin. Depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué sur le petit bateau, ni Bastian ni Kungen n'avait prononcé un mot. Le soleil était particulièrement agressif ce matin, et Bastian devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas retirer son costume qui l'étouffait. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et la fatigue, effet secondaire de son traitement, commençait à se faire sérieusement ressentir. Il luttait contre le sommeil comme s'il luttait pour sa vie à dire vrai, les deux étaient étroitement liés à cet instant. Il n'avait pas besoin de garder les yeux rivés sur son prisonnier à chaque instant, mais il ne se faisait pas d'idée : l'avantage qu'il avait disparaîtrait au moment même où son identité serait révélée, et le pirate n'attendait que de pouvoir retirer le masque de son visage.

A la vue de l'archipel qui se dessinait rapidement sous ses yeux, Bastian se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau.

– Qu'est-c'tu fais ? demanda Kungen.

– On arrive, répondit Bastian.

– C'est l'archipel de Sabaody, dit le pirate avec un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

– Effectivement.

Kungen commença à se tortiller dans les cordes qui gardaient ses bras collés à son torse. Il jeta un regard effrayé au chasseur, qui lui tournait le dos.

– Ils vendent des esclaves là-bas, lança-t-il, sans pouvoir cacher l'appréhension dans sa voix.

– Je sais.

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux de la brute. Il demanda, se débattant avec de plus en plus de férocité :

– Tu vas me livrer à des marchands ?

– Je vais te livrer à la Marine, rétorqua calmement le jeune homme.

– Arrête tes conneries, c'est la même chose ici ! cracha Kungen, au bord de la crise de panique. T'avais dit que tu me livrerais à la Marine ! Hé ! Regarde-moi !

Son ton suppliant était redevenu l'habituelle agression qu'il portait sur lui comme les cicatrices qui recouvraient son torse. Bastian tourna légèrement la tête, de manière à avoir son prisonnier dans son champs de vision.

– Je te livre à la Marine. Ce qui arrive à partir de ce moment-là, c'est pas mon problème.

– Tu peux pas faire ça ! cria le pirate, désespéré. C'est inhumain !

Bastian laissa s'échapper un petit rire condescendant. Il s'approcha, puis posa une main tendre sur la tête de Kungen, qui tressaillit au contact de son bourreau. En caressant doucement ses cheveux, il lâcha, sans émotion dans la voix :

– Tu vois, mon gros, c'est ça le truc : je peux. Alors maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu chiales en silence.

Abasourdi par cette soudaine virulence, le pirate ne sut pas quoi répondre. Jusque là, il avait été terrifié par ce que le chasseur aurait été en capacité de lui faire, à lui et à sa fille, mais il n'avait pas eu peur de la personne elle-même seulement de son pouvoir. Cependant, l'indifférence froide dont il venait de faire preuve, et la tendresse cruelle qu'il avait dévoilée avait fait parcourir un frisson de terreur dans son dos. _Psychopathe_ , pensa le pirate. Mais il avait trop peur pour formuler son jugement. Bastian retira sa main et retourna vers l'arrière du navire, s'affairant à dénouer la corde d'amarrage. Il hésita une seconde, puis lança, à la fois à l'attention du pirate et pour se rassurer lui-même :

– Vaut mieux ça que d'être mort.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Bastian posait les pieds sur le GR66, surplombé par l'impressionnante bâtisse gardée par des soldats en uniforme qui l'observaient avancer d'un air suspicieux. Il traversa le hall d'entrée avec le pirate, désormais libre de ses entraves, et avança vers un bureau derrière lequel un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, visiblement jeune recrue, triait un tas de papiers tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à l'escargophone qui dormait à l'angle de la table. En voyant le jeune homme masqué et le pirate gigantesque s'approcher, il se leva brusquement, et regarda rapidement autour de lui pour trouver de l'aide de la part de ses camarades.

– Qu-que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Bastian poussa légèrement Kungen vers l'avant, lui ordonnant de parler d'un hochement de tête. Réticent, le pirate traîna des pieds, mais finit par se dresser, le torse bombé pour garder un semblant de dignité, devant le jeune officier de la Marine.

– Je viens me rendre, déclara-t-il.

Bastian s'éclaircit la gorge et Kungen se corrigea :

– Je viens me rendre sous la contrainte de celui-là, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Il tendit les mains, prêt à accepter les menottes qui finiraient inévitablement par l'entraver, alors que plusieurs soldats se réunissaient autour du trio.

– Qu-quel est son-votre nom ? demanda le Marine.

Le pirate leva fièrement la tête.

– Kungen ! Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de moi !

Le regard confus du jeune officier fit sourire Bastian sous son masque. Ils avaient affaire à de bien plus gros poissons sur cette île, il le savait. Les primes des malfrats qu'il avait pu capturer le long de sa route étaient certes élevées – suffisamment pour financer largement ledit voyage – mais était néanmoins bien loin des sommes pharamineuses qui étaient offertes en échange de la tête des plus grands. Les menottes que le pirate attendait arrivèrent, accompagnées d'un officier un peu plus âgé que les autres, sa chevelure grisonnante sortant négligemment de sa casquette blanche. Il regarda Bastian, d'abord surpris, puis résigné.

– Encore toi, dit-il à son encontre. Si ça continue comme ça, on n'aura bientôt plus de pirates à coincer.

Son ton avait été amical, mais laissait s'échapper une pointe d'agacement. Bastian haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, sans prononcer un mot. Le marine reprit :

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a là...Kungen, c'est ça ?... (un soldat lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille), _quatre-vingt-sept millions !?_ Tu vas nous ruiner, petit. Hé ! Toi, là ! Vas chercher l'argent !

Le soldat à qui il avait donné l'ordre s'exécuta. Le marine plus âgé attrapa Kungen par l'épaule et le poussa devant lui. Le pirate résista, jetant un regard suppliant à Bastian, qui, d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître les cercles noirs sur son poignet et celui de sa victime. Soulagé, Kungen cessa de se débattre, et se laissa emporter par les officiers.

Dix heures plus tard, Bastian était assis à l'avant de son navire, les yeux rivés sur le sac de billets que lui avaient gentiment offert la Marine en échange de son service. Il s'était défait de son costume noir et avançait doucement en direction de l'île qu'il avait quitté la veille, porté par la douceur des vagues. Il savait qu'il était inconscient d'y retourner dans ces conditions. Il se doutait que la population aurait remarqué qu'il avait disparu en même temps que Kungen et qu'il avait refait surface en l'espace d'un simple aller-retour vers Sabaody. Et, lorsque les nouvelles de la capture de le pirate arriveraient à leurs oreilles, il ne leur serait pas difficile de faire le rapprochement. Mais il culpabilisait de quitter Barry et Sarah sans un au revoir, alors il était prêt à prendre le risque, quitte à plaider la présomption d'innocence. Serein, adossé au mât de son navire, Bastian observait l'île qui se rapprochait, sans s'imaginer le chaos qui y régnait. Elle était belle de loin les immenses falaises de craie étaient coiffées d'une forêt dense et sombre au dessus de laquelle les oiseaux dansaient au rythme des caprices du vent, décorant le ciel d'une étonnante fresque multicolore. Parfois, une biche était assez téméraire pour sortir de la cage réconfortante que formaient les arbres, et on pouvait alors apercevoir sa petite tête curieuse s'approcher dangereusement du vide, seulement pour faire demi-tour presque immédiatement et s'enfoncer à nouveau dans l'obscurité puis, elle faisait passer le mot de son aventure et, quelques heures plus tard, on pourrait voir apparaître le visage innocent d'un autre animal en quête de frisson le cycle se répétait ainsi, inlassablement. Un peu plus bas, la silhouette des premières maisons, celles de ceux qui aimaient leur solitude, se dessinait patiemment, laissant apparaître d'abord un toit, puis une cheminée, puis le détail des fenêtres et des visages sereins qui vivaient à l'intérieur. Seulement cette fois, les visages n'étaient pas aussi sereins que d'habitude. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres du rivage, Bastian entendit une longue et lourde lamentation, un cri de douleur dirigé vers le ciel qui fit se disperser dans un élan de panique les quelques oiseaux qui volaient au dessus de la propriété. Alerté, le jeune homme se leva et, une fois à terre, se rua vers l'origine du hurlement. Mais il se stoppa dans sa course lorsqu'il aperçut le corps d'un petit garçon, pas plus âgé que dix ans, qui gisait sur le palier de la maison, sans vie. Un homme et une femme étaient à genoux, le dos courbé au dessus du cadavre, maladroitement réconfortés par la jeune femme qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté de l'enfant. A la vue de la scène tragique, Bastian réprima une violente nausée et décida de s'éloigner, impuissant face au désespoir de la famille. Cependant, une pointe d'inquiétude s'était éveillée en lui : le garçon n'avait visiblement pas été tué devant la porte de cette maison, et Bastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au barman. Il décida de lui rendre visite immédiatement, et prit la direction du port.

Cela paraissait faire une éternité que Barry, Sarah, et les pauvres civils étaient enfermés dans le bar. En réalité, il était probable que pas plus d'une heure ou deux se soient écoulées, mais dans le silence gêné et effrayé qui régnait dans la pièce, chaque minute se transformait en heure. Après s'être calmé, Barry était revenu prêter main forte à son employée, qui avait, contre toute attente, réussi à maintenir l'ordre et à adoucir ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tourmente des réfugiés. Sa présence bienveillante avait agit comme un tranquillisant et, après de premières minutes marquées par l'agitation, le calme s'était installé, et certains – principalement les plus jeunes et les plus vieux – étaient même parvenus à s'endormir. C'était dans cette atmosphère que Barry était sorti de l'arrière-boutique, et il s'était alors promis d'accorder cette augmentation de salaire à Sarah. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait eu qu'à remplir les verres de ceux qui étaient restés éveillés, et répondre aux inquiétudes des habitants.

Alors qu'il était adossé au comptoir, perdu dans ses pensées, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte d'entrée. Un petit cri de surprise retentit et tous observèrent la porte, puis le barman, attendant sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle ne vint pas, un nouveau frappement retentit, plus fort cette fois-ci, mais pas plus agressif il était d'ailleurs, compte tenu de la situation, étonnamment calme. Barry s'avança vers la porte d'un pas déterminé, son fusil à la main, et posa une oreille attentive sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à nouveau, le faisant sursauter en même temps que le reste de la salle.

– Barry, c'est moi, yoi. Ouvre.

Barry s'exécuta. Dans l'encadrement, la silhouette élancée du commandant fit sauter un battement au cœur de ceux qui le reconnurent. Son visage flegmatique était coiffé d'une touffe de cheveux blonds qui le faisait curieusement ressembler à un ananas – ce que, bien évidemment, tout le monde se retenait de faire remarquer – et ses yeux entrouverts surmontés de hauts sourcils donnaient l'impression qu'il était fatigué de la conversation avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Il n'était pas particulièrement imposant sa carrure était loin d'égaler celle de son capitaine, et il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son attitude. Néanmoins, une aura se dégageait de lui. Il affichait une forme de désinvolture menaçante, une confiance en soi et une autorité naturelle qui aurait fait trembler le plus hardi des combattants. Il n'était donc pas surprenant de voir certains habitant se cacher du mieux qu'ils pouvaient lorsqu'il passa le pallier de la porte du bar.

– Marco ! s'exclama Barry, rassuré et intimidé. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, je ne savais pas que c'était toi...

– C'est rien, répondit le pirate avec un sourire amical.

Barry lui fit signe d'un geste de la main de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises hautes qui étaient fixées au sol, mais le pirate refusa, préférant s'appuyer au comptoir, les coudes sous la poitrine.

– J'ai fait un peu le tour, yoi, tout a l'air calme. J'ai pu compter onze morts.

Barry déglutit, s'imaginant avec effroi l'identité des victimes. Après quelques secondes pour se reprendre, il redirigea son attention sur le commandant :

– Est-ce que tu penses que les gens peuvent sortir, rentrer chez eux ? s'enquit-il.

– Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça, il n'osera pas ré-attaquer tant que je serai dans les parages, yoi, répondit Marco après un hochement de tête.

Il se tourna vers le bar et, sans faire l'effort d'un sourire rassurant, lança à son public :

– Vous pouvez sortir, yoi.

Certains profitèrent de ce qui n'était pourtant pas un ordre pour se ruer vers la sortie, pendant que d'autres prirent le temps de remercier chaleureusement Sarah et Barry les plus courageux accordèrent également un geste de gratitude au pirate, qui leur répondit d'un hochement de tête peu intéressé. Quelques inquiets, quant à eux, décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps à leur place, comme si quelques minutes supplémentaires sous la protection du barman allaient permettre d'éloigner toute forme de danger potentiel qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, la salle était presque vide. Il ne restait plus que Marco, qui sirotait son saké comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur vin de l'île et écoutait d'une oreille attentive le récit des deux habitants l'habituel pilier de bar qui avait élu domicile à sa table Sarah, qui avait aidé son patron à ranger les verres et les assiettes vides et à nettoyer les traces de sang en forme de pas laissés par les piétinements de la foule frénétique et Barry, qui, malgré la présence de Marco et le calme qui était revenu, ne décolérait pas, et peinait à le cacher.

– Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, dit Marco, en réponse à la question que le barman venait de lui poser pour la troisième fois sans s'en rendre compte. Ça rend les choses un peu plus compliquées, yoi.

– Vous êtes l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, rétorqua Barry sur un ton agacé. Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas retrouver un pauvre homme seul dans les environs.

– Il est masqué, yoi. On le trouvera, mais ça va nous demander plus de boulot que si c'était quelqu'un dont on connaît le visage.

– Et il a sûrement quitté l'île depuis le temps, ajouta Sarah alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau à côté de la porte.

Marco leva son verre dans sa direction dans un signe d'approbation, et elle enfouit la tête dans la fourrure de sa capuche, les joues rougies.

– Et puis, c'est pas vraiment le moment, soupira le pirate, les yeux rivés au fond de son verre.

– Barbe Noire ? demanda Barry, bien qu'il eût connu la réponse.

Marco hocha la tête et engloutit le reste de son saké. Il s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de sa manche et se leva, s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

– Ne vous en faites pas, lança-t-il à Barry et Sarah. Votre chasseur s'est attaqué à beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de terminer :

– Vous ne le reverrez jamais.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, frappant violemment le pirate au visage. Dans l'encadrement, Bastian, ahuri, était debout, les mains sur les genoux, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il ne remarqua pas Marco qui se tenait le nez, surpris et agacé par l'entrée douloureuse du jeune homme.

– Barry ! s'écria Bastian, paniqué. Tu...tu vas bien ?

Le barman avait semblé se souvenir soudain de l'existence de son ami puisqu'il se précipita vers lui et prit sa tête dans ses mains, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur la plaie sur sa tempe.

– Je vais bien, répondit-il, rassurant bien qu'incertain. Je vais bien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! continua Bastian. J'ai vu un petit garçon, il était...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Barry avait compris. Il baissa la yeux et serra la mâchoire.

– Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ? finit le jeune homme.

L'air grave, Barry répondit :

– C'était le chasseur.

Bastian ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fixer son ami, abasourdi. Barry lui conta les évenements, le plongeant petit à petit dans l'incompréhension. Puis il montra Marco d'un signe de la tête et prononça une phrase qu'il pensait être rassurante, mais qui plongea en réalité le jeune homme dans un état de panique qu'il ne pourrait pas dévoiler au risque d'y laisser sa vie :

– Marco est le premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Bastian déglutit. Alors qu'il tournait nerveusement la tête vers le pirate, celui-ci lui adressa un « coucou » de la main qui n'était pas posée sur son nez ensanglanté. Barry continua :

– Il est venu s'assurer que le chasseur ne puisse plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.


End file.
